


Out of the Ashes

by TheFreeMonkey



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Personal Growth, Pokemon Fanfiction, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeMonkey/pseuds/TheFreeMonkey
Summary: Pokemon Sun and Moon with my little twist





	

"See you soon cousin!" I turned off my tablet after listening to Professor Kukui's message for the fifth time. It didn't make me any less nervous. I had always felt drawn to Alola, but now that the chance had come to actually live there, I wasn't too sure. It's not like I don't have a reason to go. I have severely underdeveloped lungs. Recently, my Mom scraped together enough money to afford lung therapy for me. It would make my lungs grow the way they were supposed to, and in time, develop completely and healthily. But the therapy was only available in Alola. The doctors said,  
"The treatment is in Alola, it will make his lungs start to grow again, properly this time. And the cool, clean, air that blows in from the sea will work wonders."  
or something like that. I know it's supposed to help me, but that doesn't make me any less nervous either. My life sucks here and I get treated like crap, but at least I know what to expect. I don't know how the locals will take to me. And I don't know what's worse, being treated like crap or not knowing.  
"Michael! It's time to leave for the airport!" That's Mom calling. Well, no turning back now. It'll be nice there. New places to explore, new pokemon to meet, and who knows? I might actually be able to finally make a friend here...  
Yeah right.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is going to start off a little slow. I'm expecting things to pick up by the fifth chapter-ish.


End file.
